Let Fate Decide
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: FIN. When Leia was a teenager, she was completely and utterly in love with the man she was forbidden to see. When her world is destroyed, she has to choose between the only people she has left: Luke and Han. better summary inside
1. The Past

**Let Fate Decide**

**Summary: When Leia was a teenager, she was completely and utterly in love with the man she was forbidden to see. When her world is destroyed, she has to choose between the only people she has left: Luke, her overprotective brother who insists she leave Han forever, and Han, her soul mate who thinks their love is the most important thing of all. **

**A/N: Definitely AU… This is just something I came up with when reading other stories on this site. It reminds me of my favorite movie, The Notebook, in so many ways… and since Star Wars is also my favorite movie(s) I had this great idea to incorporate them. This is all Star Wars, and the Notebook's storyline is twisted into this, so…I hope you like it! **

**Synopsis: Anakin is good, and never turned bad. Darth Exodus is the guy taking Darth Vader's place. He is the one who ordered Alderaan's extermination. The Rebellion defeated Darth Exodus and the Empire during the last space attack scene in the last movie. Luke was never inside. Luke was the one who saved Leia after her planet exploded. Any other questions just ask me! (I told you this was an alternate universe…lol. Sorry for the confusion and complexity of this explanation but I figured you might need it for the story!)**

My heart was shattered into a million pieces, just like my planet, when I saw it explode. My whole life was there: My parents, my friends, and my entire way of living. And just like that…it's gone. I almost thought I was dying, for I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. Darth Exodus held me back as I screamed, and ordered me to be interrogated once more, saying that if I didn't, more planets would be destroyed.

After the interrogation I felt numb. My body was weak and all I wanted to do was sleep. I tried for hours, but the guilt of my parents and brother dying for the Rebellion when they had no part in it plagued me. After I had cried all that was left of me to cry, I finally fell asleep, dreams of my painful teenage years coming to haunt me. My one true love left me, my family hated me, and yet I thought I could still have it all.

"_Leia," Mother said to me. "You must come downstairs. Your father and I have something to talk to you about…" she sounded sad, as if she was forced into doing something she didn't want to do. I was confused, but followed her anyway. Overall I was quite thrilled to tell my family the good news. I was 16, and head over heels in love. Han Solo was his name, and he was the kindest, funniest, and most gorgeous guy I had ever met. Yes, he was 3 years older than me, but I didn't care, and neither did he._

_We had some sort of a bond. We fought constantly, and I always cried over him, but yet…we always had the guts to say that we were sorry, and the happy times made up for the bad ones. He was a bad boy, which lured me in even further than his charm, and his witty sense of humor showed he had a good amount of youth left in him. Part of him was like a child, but the other half made him such a great person. He wasn't that serious, except for occasions, and he never ever made me feel bad about myself. He treated me like the princess I was._

_I bounded down the stairs, preparing my, "Han and I are getting married once I am 18" speech, but my thoughts went blank when I saw their faces. My father, who was in between my brother and mother, looked angry, while my mother still looked sad, and Luke… Luke had no expression at all. I could normally read him like a book but something was very different about him today. _

"_Leia, sit down…we need to have a talk." My father sternly commanded. I gave him a questioning look, but sat down across from my family. _

"_Father… what did I do? What's going on?"_

"_Leia… please just listen…" Luke said softly. I glared at him. I wanted to know what was going on. Why wouldn't anyone tell me?_

"_Leia- I know how…friendly, you have gotten with that Solo kid, and I don't like it. I thought we all agreed you were going to train as a Jedi like your brother… You don't need any distractions. We all think you should break things off with Solo before you get too serious."_

_I could feel the hot tears sting my eyes, but I wouldn't allow them to fall yet. I was more angry than sad. "Father, I understand your concern, but really, Han isn't distracting me at all. I still want to train to be a Jedi. I love Han, I can't possibly choose between the two."_

"_Leia, I know you are upset, but I am your father, and I make the rules around here. You are 16! You don't know what love is. Han isn't suitable for you! He is friends with the not-so-friendly people of this galaxy, and you are just going to end up heartbroken! He is too experienced for you, and I don't think he really loves you. You are to stop seeing Han if you love this family, and respect me as your parent. That's final, young lady. I am expecting you to end it tomorrow, and once you have done it, you and Luke are to be sent off Alderaan, to finish your training." The look in his eyes pierced my heart as much as his words._

_I finally let my tears fall, and looked helplessly from Mother, to Luke. Mother was about to cry herself, and Luke just looked down at his shoes. "I hate you. I will always hate you, Father. This is the biggest mistake you have ever made, and I hope you pay for it," I whispered. My raspy voice echoed throughout the room, and I could see my father's eyes glaze over. My mother began to cry, and Luke left the room. I stormed up to my room, and cried myself to sleep. It was 9:30 in the morning and I didn't get out of bed until 3. _

_When I finally got up, I wasn't hungry, nor dazed. I was completely numb. Without hesitation I called Han. _

"_Hello?" He answered._

"_Han!" I began to cry again._

"_Hey, Princess, what's wrong? Calm down…"_

"_Han, it's my parents, they don't want me seeing you anymore!" I bawled._

"_Look, don't say another word, I am coming to get you."_

"_No! They will see you!" I almost screamed._

"_I will be a few blocks south of your place, just sneak out and run. I will be in our usual spot." I knew exactly what he was talking about… It's a place hidden by trees, where Han and I always went to get away from it all. It was secluded, and more beautiful than what words could describe. It was where he took me on our first date, it was where we had our first kiss, and it was where we first made love. _

"_Okay…I will meet you there in 15 minutes?" _

"_Can't wait. I love you…" he whispered,_

"_I love you too." And with that I hung up. I slowly opened my door to find no one else around. Perfect, I thought. I slowly crept down the stairs, and dashed to the door. Running outside was such a relief for me. I was out of that house, and on my way to see Han. I ran for what seemed like a lifetime for me. And just like he said, once I had made my way through the thick trees, he was sitting on a smooth rock surrounded by grass and a small waterfall, just waiting for me to come. _

"_Baby, you made it!" He sighed as he embraced me. I began to whimper, and he instinctively pulled me close. I felt his warmth, and breathed his scent, and to me, nothing else in the world mattered. _

_I sat on his lap, and began to explain what happened. From the sad look my mother gave me, to crying myself to sleep. He knew it all, and his face looked pained. I somewhat regretted telling him, and even more so every second. I tried to convince myself that he would make it all better, and make it all go away but I was wrong._

"_Leia… maybe your father was right? Would if I am not the right guy for you? Would if you are meant to do something so great, that the whole galaxy will be changed forever? I cannot possibly get in the way of that…" I looked at him, shocked by his words. I slowly pulled myself out of his lap, and got down off the rock. I started to walk away, but turned to him instead._

"_You aren't getting in the way of anything, Han… We can be together! My family might not like you or the idea of 'us' yet, but they will once they get to know you! I thought you loved me? I thought you said you wanted to marry me when we first made love? I was wrong. You don't even want to try! You don't love me, Han Solo, and you know it!" I screamed, and cried, and fought him but it wasn't enough. No matter what I did, he still calmed me down by just a simple hug._

"_Leia…I love you, you know I do. I do want to marry you. You are only 16. You don't love me, and it would be selfish of me to take you from your dream. You want to be a Jedi. There are just too many things involved right now! The odds are not in our favor, and I think we just need to surrender. If you are going to be with me I need you to stop everything. If we have a family someday how are you going to be a Jedi? How am I supposed to support you? You have your whole life ahead of you… do something about what you believe in. Forget about me, and move on. I don't see how this is going to work…" There were tears in his eyes, and tears in mine. He walked away without looking back, which was good for me, because if he had looked back, he would have seen all the heartbreak he had caused me, and realize just how much I had loved him. And that, would be too much for him to take._

I awoke with a jolt, and realized my dream had caused me to shake. I have never really thought about that night in the past 2 years of my life. All I remember is flying with Luke to receive our final bit of training. Once we were finally done, we were on our way back home when our ship was invaded, I was taken hostage, and Luke's ship was flown back to Alderaan with him on it. I have been secretly working for the Rebellion, and that was why I was kidnapped. They wanted information. I sent out a hologram to Obi-Wan Kenobi about my location. He was to inform my family I was ok, and send someone to rescue me.

The next thing I know my home planet was blown up, and I realized I had no one else.

Sitting quietly in my cell was hard, knowing about Alderaan, but somehow I had hope. I had hope that maybe, through everything I would be rescued, and come to find out later…I was right.

2 HOURS LATER

"Is this what you call a rescue?" I asked Luke desperately. "Did you even think about how we were going to get out of here?" He looked at me, with some annoyance, so I shut up. R2D2 and C-3PO were with him. I was very thankful for Luke saving me, but I couldn't help but feel some sort of grudge against him. Something in me snapped when we were finally out of that hell hole, and I regret it terribly.

"Luke, why did you save me?" I stared at him with that evil glare of mine, and he just gave a confused look. We were in Luke's new ship, and he was taking his turn in flying it. My shift had just ended, and I was supposed to be getting some sleep, but I knew I had some unfinished business to take care of.

"What do you mean? You are my twin sister, and my only family left. I had to save you! I love you…" He said.

"I thought you hated me. That day when you, Mother, and Father decided that I wasn't allowed to see… Han… anymore… I thought you hated me for going back to him even though I wasn't allowed. I disappointed everyone…didn't I?" I looked out the window, and sighed. I missed Han, even though he broke my heart.

"Leia…You don't understand. What we did… we did for a reason. It backfired on us, but we did it for a reason…Do you not get it?" Luke asked impatiently. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I get it! I was actually happy, and you wanted to ruin it because you were jealous I had someone who loved me more than anything and all you had was your dream to be a Jedi! I actually had someone I could be with forever, and because I was '_destined_' to be a world-changing Jedi you didn't think I had what it took to handle both like mom did!" I didn't realize I was screaming at him until I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. I gasped, and he quickly wiped it away.

"Leia… before you go and start making assumptions about something you know nothing about let me clear something up for you…" he said just above a whisper. "Please don't cry when I tell you this…but we knew Han was going to leave you. We were getting ready to go to visit Obi-Wan, when you were at a friend's house, and we heard him talking to one of his friends. I don't know what his name was… But he was sending Han on some sort of mission. I think there was something Han wasn't telling you about, Leia. He agreed to it, with some hesitation, and we didn't want you to get hurt. We weren't sure if he was only pretending to love you, or if he had his priorities straight. That's why we did what we did. We knew he was leaving, but we couldn't tell you. So, if we had you break it off with him, you wouldn't be hurt so bad when he left…"

I was crying, and whispering "no" over and over again. The ship was spinning, and soon, once I had found my bed, I blacked out.

TBC – Han and Leia meet up again on Hoth, and Han and Luke get into an argument. When the crew realizes they need to work together to stop Darth Exodus, the tension just grows thicker. A talk between Han and Leia begins, too.


	2. The Present

**Let Fate Decide**

**Chapter 2: The Present**

**A/N: If this chapter seems a little off, sorry! I have only seen Episode V once, so I am not entirely sure on the "Hoth" situation. Just bear with me! Thanks. Its some of the 5th and 6th movie combined. Also, Han is extremely off character in this fic because this is how I wish he was. He is too…cocky in the movies and I want him to be a sweetie!**

**Synopsis: Three weeks have gone by since chapter 1. Leia, Luke, C3P0, and R2D2 are on the ice planet, Hoth. They just learned that when Luke had destroyed Darth Exodus's ship, somehow he had escaped. The Rebel forces are joining again to finally put an end to him. While preparing for a sneak attack on Hoth, Leia meets up with Han, who is working on his ship, who his friend is using in the attack. Most of this chapter is focused on Han and Leia, and the next chapter is after everything. (I'm sure you could guess that if you looked at the chapter titles!) : )**

"Luke, wait up!" I called out. He was walking towards his ship: more so the one he'll use in battle only. He quickly turned around and smiled. With all the chaos and excitement I hadn't seen him in hours. Everyone was gearing up, getting ready to attack Darth Exodus's new Death Star. He had escaped, and rebuilt. We just learned of where he was a few days ago, and had secretly planned a final execution plan, that was to take place in less than two hours. Pilots were testing their X wings, and loading up on gear.

"Hey sis, where ya been?" He asked excitedly. I could tell he really wanted to do this mission. He wants to get rid of Darth once and for all.

"I was just checking things over, you know, last minute stuff. Making sure everything goes as planned…" I said with a little more insecurity than I planned. He gave me this funny look, and grew quiet and sad.

"You don't want me to go…do you?"

I was quiet. We were twins, the force was strongly with us, and we had known each other for years. Was there _anything_ Luke couldn't sense about me!

"Ah… I see. Honestly, Leia, I will be fine. The force will be with me. Always. The worst I expect when I come out of there is a scratch. Nothing will happen… I promise you." I nodded, he kissed my cheek, and then he went back to his ship.

I watched him go, and when I turned around, I saw someone I never expected to see again: Han Solo. He was talking with this guy, with a Wookiee next to him. They laughed, and Han waved goodbye.

"See ya in a bit, Lando!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Chewy, come on!" The Wookiee groaned, but followed closely at his heels. I tried not to stare, but he just looked so… handsome. Maybe handsome wasn't the word, as "different" seemed more appropriate. He didn't have that boyish look to him anymore. The last time I saw him he was still a teenager. Before long, Luke's voice rang in my head: _"Be careful, Leia… I see who you are looking at. Now that you know the full story, don't let your emotions get the best of you…" _I turned around and glared at him… I always hated it when he talked in my head.

Right as I turned back to Han, I saw him staring directly at me. His eyes were the size of golf balls, and his chin was to the floor. I gasped, when I saw him walking over to me. I suddenly felt really defensive, and took a few steps back as he approached even further. Luke was deciding whether or not to come to my rescue, I could tell, and I kind of wished he had.

"Princess… Wow… It's been a while, hasn't it…?" His voice was so gloomy, almost mystified, and very sad. "You look… wow… you look great. How have you been?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Luke stepped in…as always.

"She is doing just fine, aren't ya sis? We _both_ are doing just great, thanks for askin'. How have _you_ been, Han?" His sarcastic tone made me just want to punch him, even though he was sticking up for me, and all. Looked as though Han was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"That's great, Luke. Look, I am in the same mission as you. I worked on the ship my friend is using, _my_ ship by the way, so let's get this awkwardness over with, shall we?" Han replied in the same tone as Luke.

Luke glared at him, and Han just glared back.

"Okay, guys, why don't we just save this for later. Luke, get back to your ship, Han… just do whatever you were doing. _Please _just put aside your differences for the sake of this mission…?"

"Fine." Luke muttered.

"Fine." Han spat. They walked away in opposite directions, and I went to a private room to cry and sort things out.

5 MINUTES LATER – LUKE'S POV

"Han! Come here for a second!" I yelled. Han was doing finishing touches on his ship, The Millennium Falcon, the fastest ship in the world, or so he says. He rolled his eyes, and sulked over.

"What did I do now, Dad? Am I being grounded again?" he said in his most sarcastic tone. I glared at him, and looked around to make sure Leia wasn't watching. I could feel her pain, and I knew she was off alone somewhere.

"You listen here, you scoundrel. You say one word to my sister, and I promise you will be wishing you never came here! You broke her, Han. She was devastated. How could you lead her on like that?"

"Easy, and besides, I don't think you want to threaten me. I love your sister, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"What made you show up today, anyway? This is such an important day for her and me. Why do you have to come and _ruin _it all?"

"I'm not ruining anything, Luke. I think we both know Leia would pick me over you any day. She may not realize it yet, but she still loves me. I can feel it."

"You don't even know her anymore, Han! She is a grown woman. She has changed in the last 2 years. She would only choose me, because she is long since over you, and doesn't care about you anymore! I have actually been there for her, unlike _someone _around here!"

"Well, that someone sure as hell ain't me!"

"Whatever Han. This conversation is over. We just have to leave it up for Leia to decide."

"More like letting _fate _decide. Fate will lead her straight to me, and you know it."

We exchanged evil looks once more before heading off in separate directions. Him probably to do more pirate stuff, and me to go find my sister.

90 MINUTES LATER – LEIA'S POV

"Good luck, Luke." I sighed as I gave my brother a hug. He looked at me, concerned, but I told him everything would be fine, and I shouldn't even think about what would happen if he didn't come back. He smiled, and got into his ship. There was still 2 minutes before the teams were launched, and 5 minutes before they get to their destination. I was over by the control system when Han came up to me.

"Princess – Can we talk?" He asked, with worry in his voice. He seemed much softer than the way I saw him before. Before I thought he was a cocky airhead, but now… now he was different… more sincere.

"Now really isn't the time, Han. We are getting ready to start a mission. Can this wait?" I said, annoyed.

"Not really… I am leaving, or at least, I need to know if leaving is the best thing. If we can work this out I will stay. Look – you still got 6 minutes before you have to worry about what's going on… You can't spare me 6 lousy minutes?" I glared at him, angrier than ever, but realized he was right. If we were going to actually talk about it, we needed to do it now, in case we didn't get the chance later…

"Fine, meet me in that hallway over there in one minute… I need to make sure everyone gets out okay." He nodded, and headed towards the empty hallway. I needed to make sure I was reachable incase something happened.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… All teams are a go!"

And then they left. Luke and all the other brave and loyal Rebellion pilots. I watched from my screen, and once I knew they were in the air, I regrettably went to go see Han.

"What do you want, Nerf-erder." I said, colder than I expected. He gave me a hurt look, and I knew why. I hadn't called him that since our first fight.

"I want you to talk to me."

"About what? The weather?"

"No, Leia… About… Us… And the way we left things off."

"Oh… uh huh… I see now. You are more worthless than you ever have been, so you want to come crawling back to me, because you feel like you need to repair the damages that you've done!"

"Well, kind of…"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No Leia – Ugh, not like that. I realized that I have made some mistakes in my life, and I want to try and make things better, that way, if I don't succeed, then at least I know I tried."

"Where the hell have you been all these years, Han? Huh? Not everything is about you! Would if I don't want to come back to you? Would if i were to tell you that you hurt me so bad, I have not been with a single soul since you left me, and I cried for at least 3 months. I was miserable, and come to find out you were leaving anyway. You just took my family as an excuse! You are a lying bastard, and I hate you! You were going to leave me, even if my family hadn't have warned me about you. If I would have just listened to them… we wouldn't be in this situation… and my father? My mother? They are both DEAD. I believed what they did was wrong before I knew the truth, and I only found out the truth 3 weeks ago! But now that I mention that, I realize I knew spoke a word to them since you left me and now I don't have the chance to apologize for my disrespectful behavior because they are gone. It's all your fault: you led me to believe what we had was _actually_ real."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Your Worship…let me explain… First of all I never said it was about me. I have been working my ass off for 2 years going on missions, and fixing up my ship. Yeah, I may owe some money, but I make a living!" He then grew a little quieter, and took my hand. For some odd reason, I didn't pull it away.

"I didn't know I hurt you so much. I thought I was being a wuss when I left you, because I cried too… It killed me to lie to you like that, but I was young and stupid, and didn't know what else to do. But if it makes you feel any better… I did take your family as an excuse, and I am sorry. I am sorry they are dead, and I am sorry about everything. And by the way, I haven't been with anyone either. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"Because what we had… It was real, Leia… I still love you. There, I said it." He began to walk away, and I didn't do anything to stop him. I just let him walk out of my life again, this time for good.

30MINUTES LATER

Cheers erupted everywhere. People were applauding and congratulating the pilots. We had won. It felt so weird to say it, but… we had won. Darth Exodus had not escaped this time, and the Emperor had gone down with him. When Luke got out of his ship (unharmed, I might add!) he picked me up, and twirled me around. The devastated look I gave him told him all he needed to know. I had spoken to Han.

Looking around, he led me somewhere more private.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you can read me so well why don't you tell me?"

"Leia…don't go there. You spoke to Han didn't you?" he harshly accused.

Silence told him everything and he did the last thing I would suspect. He hugged me. He had never once comforted me when it came to Han before. Maybe that was because Luke never really liked him.

Luke was warm, and his scent reminded me so much of Han I began to cry. Then, from out of the blue I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Leia, I forgot to give you this." Han said in a cold voice. He glared at Luke, who had let go of me by now, and turned his direction towards me. He thrusted a little blue box, small enough to fit in my palm, at me. I looked at it quizzically, and staring at my tear stained face with agony, he told me.

"It's, uh… it's the wedding ring I picked out for you… 2 years ago before I knew about the mission, I uh… I picked it out. I was plannin' on keepin' it until you were 18, and wow… look atcha now… you're 18. I don't think I will be usin' it on anyone else so… I want you to keep it… as a gift. Please take it…" Han was still using that cold voice, but he got softer by the end. I looked from Luke, to Han, and Han to Luke. And that's when I realized: I had to choose between the two men I loved most in this world.

TBC – The future. Who did Leia choose? What ever happened to the one she didn't pick? A look into the lives of three of our favorite Star Wars characters. Now that Darth Exodus is gone, is everything as perfect as it seems?


	3. The Future

**Let Fate Decide**

**Chapter 3: The Future**

**A/N: This is the last chappy to my Star Wars fic! Thanks so much for all the reviews, and I hope to be writing more SW fics soon, H/L fluff and A/P fluff too… And in honor of the great holiday, I might be making some kind of Thanksgiving fic, even though I know that would make no sense what-so-ever, but I would have all the family comes together: Han and Leia, their kids, Anakin, Padme, Luke… his new girlfriend… But back to the story: **

**Synopsis: 5 years since chapter 2. Leia had to choose between her brother and lover. This chapter shows what happened after Darth Exodus was destroyed once and for all. Leia is a senator, and she lives on Coruscant, in an apartment. (Think of Anakin and Padme's in the 3rd movie). Also, pretend Threepio can smile. Hehe.**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…

I sighed as my hand leaped out and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. _This is_ _going to be one hell of a day, _I thought. The room was still dark as I made my way to the bathroom. Today was my birthday, and I still had to get up and go to work. I yawned, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. I had deep circles under my eyes, my waist length hair was tangled, and I was paler than snow.

I shook my head and sighed. How could I let myself get this bad? How could I allow myself to be so piled down with work, I didn't have time for anyone anymore, including myself? A small tear escaped my eye, and I quickly wiped it away.

As I stepped into the scorching hot shower, all of my worries melted away, literally. The steam fogged up the mirrors in the bathroom within minutes, and it was hard to breathe. But it was relaxing my muscles, which I needed very badly, so I couldn't cool it down. When I stepped out, my skin was a crimson red.

My purpose today was to go to work, make a change in my hours, and come home happy, and ready to celebrate. Everyone I loved deserved to see a new me. Not the workaholic senator, but the fun princess.

"Threepio, do you mind making me some breakfast while I get dressed?" I asked politely, as I stuck my head out the bathroom door.

"Certainly, your highness, a good day always starts with a good breakfast." He said in his mechanical voice. He was sitting on the sofa, obviously just about to shut down.

"Stop, you are starting to sound like my mother…" I sighed. "But thank you."

"Of course, your highness."

I walked in my bedroom, and opened my closet. What to wear, what to wear, what to wear… Seeing as though white was my traditional color, I decided on a white gown with white boots. ((Similar to episode 4…))

After I was dressed, I brushed my hair, and pulled it up in a simple bun on the back of my head.

When I was completely done, I ate my breakfast, and headed out the door. It was going to be a long day, or so I thought…

4 HOURS LATER – 10 A.M.

"Senator, you have a call on line 6." Jon, my assistant told me. I had just gotten out of a 2 hour meeting involving the possibility of a conspiracy against the senate. A part of me was worried, since possible espionage activity could be taking place, but another part didn't care.

"Thank you, I will take it in my office."

"You must hurry, Senator, it sounded urgent." She said.

"Yes, I will, thank you."

I quickly picked up the telephone in my office, and immediately heard Threepio's voice. "Your highness, you must come quickly. There is something wrong with Miss Keira and Miss Krista." And the rest was a blur.

I quickly hurried home, and tore my way through the crowd in the lobby. I knew the elevator would take forever, so I decided to take the stairs. It was only 10 flights up…

I was completely, and utterly exhausted when I reached Luke's room, but I mustered enough strength to open the door…

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" came the shouts of my family. I could have passed out right then and there but I was too angry to notice how happy everyone looked.

"Threepio, how dare you call me and tell me my twin daughters were in danger, and know it was all a joke? I was scared out of my wits thinking something was happening to them!" I was hysterical, and almost in tears. Threepio was about to protest, but Luke stepped in.

"Leia, please calm down. It was my idea to have Threepio call you. He insisted it wasn't a good idea, but we knew that if we used them, then you would get here immediately. I am so sorry, I didn't realize you would be upset. You have been so piled down with work we thought it would be nice to throw you a surprise party." I sighed, and motioned for Keira and Krista to come over. I gave them both a big hug and kiss, and focused my direction back on Luke.

"Luke, I appreciate the party, but I really must get back to work. I am sorry to ruin your birthday as well by handing my girls over to you, but… with Han gone… I need something to take my mind off him…" I looked over at Threepio, who, for once, was being rather quiet. "And I am sorry, Threepio, I was out of line to yell like that."

"I accept your apology, your highness." Threepio said, who seemed much happier now. With R2-D2 not here, he got very lonely.

"So did you have fun spending the night with Uncle Luke?" I asked Keira and Krista.

"Yes, mommy. Uncle Luke has been showing us how to use a lightning saver!" Keira squealed.

"Keira! You weren't appose to tell her! Besides, it's _called_ a light-saber! Duh!"

This made everyone laugh, and Luke piped up, "Honestly Leia, they used the force against me! They were very deceitful, weren't you girls? They tricked me into teaching them."

The twins laughed. "That's silly!" Keira giggled.

"How could _we_ convince a grown-up to do whatever we want?" Krista said, also giggling.

"Easy, Uncle Luke does it all the time. He convinces me to like him…" I said, giving Luke a little punch in the arm.

"Hey! You are going to want to take that back when you see what I got you for our birthday!" Luke said, giving her a playful, but warning glance.

"I would really like to stay and finish out the party, but I really must go. I have so much work to do…"

"Mommy! Please stay! You have to see your present _now!_" Krista whined.

"Yeah, besides, he is very anxious to see you!"

"You don't even know what anxious means!" Krista rolled her eyes.

"You know Krista, attitudes like that leads to the dark side, ya know!"

"Girls, girls… please. Now Keira, what did you mean _he_ is very anxious to see me…?" Krista, Keira, Threepio and Luke smiled their widest smiles, and focused their attention behind me. I was a few feet away from the door, and it was closed, what could possibly be behind me?

I turned around, and gasped.

"Han! Oh my god!" I screamed as I leaped into his arms. We shared a very passionate kiss before being interrupted by a loud 4 year old clearing her throat. I broke it apart by a laugh, and he spun me around. I hugged him one last time before hammering him with questions.

"When did you get back from that mission? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I missed you so much!" I squealed.

"Hey, hey, princess… It's okay. I am fine, not a scratch. After all, how could a brilliant pilot like me ever get hurt?" He said in his most cocky voice. I laughed, and playfully hit him on the shoulder. It was so great having him home. I knew in my heart I would never be able to choose between the two. I explained to Luke how much I still cared for Han, and despite the fact Luke thought I was making the wrong decision, he gave me his blessing. When I told Han that I could be with him again, he knew nothing could separate family, and let Luke come along with us to Coruscant. The trip there was exhausting, considering all the mixed emotions flooding the Millennium Falcon. I loved Han, and Han and Luke hated each other.

When we got there, life seemed to just settle in almost perfectly, except for Han and Luke's relationship. Within 3 months of living on Coruscant, I had become pregnant, and Luke had a somewhat resentment to the pregnancy. When Han and I got married, shortly after I found out I was pregnant, Luke almost didn't show up. He soon came to accept it all, and Han couldn't have been happier about the pregnancy.

It was 8 ½ months later that really helped Han and Luke establish a friendship. I had been taken hostage by a group of remaining imperials. They wanted my babies, and injected something into my bloodstream to cause me to go into labor. Han and Luke had to work together to save me, which they did, 10 minutes before Krista was born, shortly after came Keira.

Just two months earlier Han was sent on a top secret mission involving the imperials who captured me, and since then Luke had been helping me take care of the girls. I was so worried about Han, I had nothing else to do but pile myself down with work.

"Leia? You okay? You zoned out for a second." Han said, concerned.

"I'm okay… I was just thinking." I smiled at him.

"What were you thinking about, mommy?" Keira asked. I laughed, and gazed into Han's eyes, then turned around and looked into Luke's who was sitting on the sofa with the twins.

"I was thinking about… my life. I don't think I could be any happier right now. Everything… Everything is perfect. I went from a cold, and broken-hearted teenager, to the most happiest woman in the galaxy… all within a few years. I would have never in my wildest dreams imagine Luke Skywalker and Han Solo consider a friendship… and it seems as though the impossible has now become my life." A small tear escaped my eye, and Han quickly wiped it away.

"This is by far the best birthday I could ever have… Thank you so much for bringing my husband home." I went from Han to Luke and gave him a fierce hug. The girls had run over to their daddy and were giving him a hug, too. My family was happy, safe, and most importantly… together. And for some reason, out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw my mother and father, watching us from the corner of the room.

A/N: All done! Please review!


End file.
